Networked storage arrays can be used to maintain copies of data on different devices in different locations. Such mirroring of data is useful for various reasons including reducing the likelihood of catastrophic data loss. In order to mirror production or primary (source) site data to a secondary (target) site, a primary storage array (R1) is configured in a partner relationship with one or more remote storage arrays (R2). The set of storage devices that are configured to mirror data with each other will be referred to herein as a “Remote Data Facility”. A given storage device may be a member of multiple remote data facilities, which may use different methods of copying data. This disclosure relates to computing systems and related devices and methods, and, more particularly, to IO workload selection and prioritization in data mirroring environments.